User blog:3RDRANGER/More Battlefield 3 News!
What a fine Thursday it is today, and I'm going to go check Battlelog. *Few Minutes Later* Look what we have folks, it's news! EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Premium Competition For December 2012 There we have it folks! A Premium competition that, for once, has nothing to do with Battlefield 3: Armored Kill! Instead, it has to do with Battlefield 3: Aftermath and its new Scavenger game mode. Players with the most flag attacks (flag captures in other words) and defends (kill the players that are trying to capture your team's flags) can win a (quote from DICE): "a limited edition, signed and numbered lithograph featuring artwork from Battlefield 3." (A lithograph is an painting on a flat, smooth surface made of stone or metal.) The prize is the same as all the other Premium competitions preceding it, so no surprise there. If you happen to win one (I don't care how you win one, but cheaters might beat you to the catch.), comment down below. If you don't win one, comment down below (still). The competition runs from December 14 to December 16. If this has failed to catch your attention, well here's two pieces of news for you Battlefield Wiki readers and editors. December Dog Tag Challenge Players of Battlefield 3 on all platforms can have a chance to win this dog tag: (The dog tag has the Roman numeral for "4" as it is the fourth dog tag challenge to date. As well, you can see a skeleton doing a death pose as if he was inside a coffin.) What do you need to do? Capture 100 million flags starting December 14 and everyone playing Battlefield 3 will get the dog tag. All platforms will work together for the 100 million flag captures, so no competition between PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 unfortunately. The challenge ends December 20, and DICE will only say if the dog tag is earned in December 21. That means no updates during the challenge like the first two back in September and October. Has this got your attention? Has it? No? Okay, I have one (ONE) more news post to show you readers and editors before I'm done so listen up. (And comment down below, please and thank you!) End Game Teaser Trailer For Premium Members As we are still a bit far from March 2013, DICE has yet updated the Premium videos page to show that the teaser trailer for the new and last expansion pack for Battlefield 3, Battlefield 3: End Game. If we don't happen to die on December 21 (the date of the teaser trailer's release), then this trailer is to not be missed. Unless if it's like the Battlefield 3: Aftermath teaser trailer from September, of course. And may I quote the description, please? "Get a first look at the March expansion pack Battlefield 3: End Game, featuring footage of the '''new dirt bike.'''" Did you read that? It said, "new dirt bike". A dirt bike? Yes! This is an example of a dirt bike in case you're not familiar with one. Will there be race tracks in End Game? I don't know, but do you? (Comment down below. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*) So that was my last news post for this blog post. Have I gone all crazy and failed to entertain and/or inform you? Or have one of these posts got your attention? Comment down below and Happy Hunting! Rangers Lead 01:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts